The present disclosure is directed to pumps, and more particularly, to variable output pump systems.
Positive displacement pumps, for example gear pumps, generally have a constant volumetric output per revolution of mechanical input. Furthermore, fluid output is substantially independent of output pressure required to provide flow to a load.